Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards: Epilogue
by k64speed
Summary: All right! Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is my favorite game of all time, and has always held a special place in my heart. As such, I always wondered, 'Just what happens after the adventure' These are my ideas for the epilog!
1. Waddle Dee's Epilog

**Waddle Dee's Epilogue**

Dreamland: 8:15a.m. - Waddle Dee's Cabin

Waddle Dee was leisurely vacuuming his dark red carpet. He'd already dusted over his two book shelves, both full of books and countless knick-knacks, that adorned one wall of his den. He had also, in order, folded his Stafy blanket (making the folds perfectly smooth and square) and returned it to its shelf in a small rack next to one of his two sofas, fluffed the pillows on both of his green sofas (one resting at the wall to the left of the bookcases and one to the wall in front of them), collected, washed, dried, and put away the previous day's dishes, wiped off the coffee table and kitchen counters, cleaned the T.V. screen (relatively large, the T.V. was placed in the corner between the two sofas), and swept the rest of the house (the rectangular red carpet was rolled out in the middle of the den with its longer side parallel to the T.V. and shorter sides closer to the sofas, the coffee table sitting on the center of it). Waddle Dee had woken up at 6:00am, and he had eaten breakfast at 6:30am.

He stopped in the middle of vacuuming and looked down, letting his eyes close with a sigh. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked up at one of his more prized possessions hanging on the side of one of the bookshelves. It was a Crystal Shard suspended on a red and white ribbon, a medal of sorts for saving a neighboring planet from the destructive force of the Dark Mater that was attacking it.

That adventure had taken him across the entire solar system as one of a five-man team: Kirby, his good friend; King Dedede, His Majesty; Adaleine, a young humanoid artist with the ability to bring her creations to life as she pleased; Ribbon, a fairy from Ripple Star tasked with the protection-and thus reconstruction-of the Grand Crystal, treasure and power source of her planet. They searched Popstar, crossed the deserts of Rock Star, swam the oceans of Aqua Star, scoured the mountains and volcanoes of Neo Star, trudged through the tundra and infiltrated the factories of Shiver Sat, finally returning to Ripple Star and collecting the remaining Crystal Shards.

There, Kirby faced and defeated Miracle Matter, a polygon covered with red and black eyes, that could become seven different forms based off of Kirby's abilities. They'd all thought he was the commander of the Dark Matter, but the light of the reconstructed Grand Crystal had reacted to the darkness hiding in Ripple Star's queen. The two were separated by the power of the crystal, the large conglomeration leaving Ripple Star to become its own planet-Dark Star.

Kirby's Warpstar had transported them to the Dark Star, where King Dedede, Adaleine, and Waddle Dee had worked to prepare Kirby and Ribbon for the final battle. The two were launched into the sky where they met 02 (Zero Two), a large, white, orb-like entity with red-tipped wings. It appeared to smile, but turned out to be raising the lid of a giant red eye. Kirby and Ribbon soundly defeated him with the help of the reconstructed crystal in the form of a weapon. The team escaped the darkness just before the planet blew up.

That night, they were hailed as heroes on Ripple Star, and Waddle Dee, Kirby, King Dedede and Adaleine each received a piece of the Grand Crystal on a ribbon as a symbol of acknowledgement from the queen and all of Ripple Star. They'd bid good-bye to Ribbon and the queen a week later, the four of them returning to Popstar.

There, they said farewell and went their separate ways. King Dedede went back to his castle to resume his self-proclaimed stature of ruling Popstar. He, waddle Dee, and Kirby still saw each other on occasion. Waddle Dee and Kirby had gone back to their respective houses. Adaleine, however, completely disappeared. Nobody had seen her since they parted ways.

Waddle Dee let his eyes fall back to the carpet with another sigh. 'Was it really only a year ago?' he thought to himself. 'It feels like so, so much longer.' He finished and returned the vacuum to its closet. Every day was the same for him: get up, do the chores, and try to find something entertaining to do.

He went to wash his hands in the kitchen sink, when suddenly his front door was thrown open as a silver mask-wearing and toothy, golden sword-wielding blue ball barged in. Waddle Dee jumped back and struck a fighter's stance, slinging water everywhere and leaving the faucet running. He almost immediately dropped his guard in confusion, saying, "Metaknight?"

Metaknight skidded to a stop in front of Waddle Dee, shouting, "Waddle Dee! Come quickly! Kirby is Injured!"

...

The two tore from the cabin in the direction of Kirby's house, water still running from the faucet behind them.


	2. Kirby's Epilogue

**Kirby's Epilogue**

Dreamland: 8:00 a.m. - Kirby's House

Kirby, who had just woke up, was busily making his bed. He'd already smoothed out the sky-blue bitted sheet and was folding out the thicker, spread-out blanket. He straightened out and fluffed his soft, star-shaped pillow, then picked up the book he'd been reading last night. "Nothing about copy abilities changing." He placed the book titled Compulsive Mimicking Problems and You, back on its shelf, yawning.

He shook his head to clear it of any remnants of sleep. He wiped away the tears from his yawn as he walked toward his wooden-plank door, opened it, and exited the small, concrete, dome-shaped dwelling. He had decided to have apples for breakfast; he hadn't seen Wispy Woods in a few weeks, anyway. Kirby smiled and looked up at the sky as memories from their last encounter (the last time they fought) returned to him.

Wispy was holding the last Crystal Shard on Popstar. This battle was a bit more challenging than the usual, as Wispy had brought reinforcements to the fight. Kirby had to beat his way through some strangely resilient tree sprouts known as Wispy Woods Jrs. Even after that, the infuriated tree had bark to match his bite; Kirby couldn't even scratch him. But after tossing a hail of apples everywhere, Wispy tried to skewer Kirby with four roots. However, the roots were much softer than Wispy's main body, and as such proved to be perfect attack targets. After a few rounds of that pattern, Wispy Woods had been brought to his brink. With the last attack, a chain reaction started in the root and ran straight to the trunk, several explosions erupting from Wispy's body. As the dust settled, the Crystal Shard was lying at the base of the tree, apparently fallen out of the leaves. As Ribbon fused that Shard with their larger Crystal, the Crystal morphed into a star-shaped portal depicting Rock Star as the destination.

Kirby returned to the present as a shadow ran over him. Confused, he looked up to see what appeared to be dark, rolling storm clouds. This puzzled him because, although the weather could be erratic, this was just strange. He stepped back inside to grab his parasol. He reached to his left to grab the handle and drag the parasol out of its cylinder. His hand was just about to touch it…

The roof blew up.

Kirby was showered with pebbles and small chunks of rubble. The sudden event had knocked him on his back, and he opened his eyes to see a giant red eye in the center of the undulating black clouds. His eyes bugged as he scrambled to get back up, and his stomach suddenly dropped to his feet.

...

The next thing Kirby knew, he was groggy and laying face-down in a milky puddle.

He pushed himself up to a sitting position and squinted, looking around; there was nothing as far as the eye could see. He looked down to see that he was making ripples in a pool of…nothing? Kirby snapped to his senses as it all became a wave of déjà vu. He braced himself, spinning around and coming face-to-face with the red eye of Zero.

"You have woken, Star Warrior," came a voice that was light as the wind, raspy like dead leaves being crushed, and pierced the silence with the power of nails on a chalkboard. It came from the eye -no, the floor -no, the distance -no, the very air itself! Kirby took a half-step back as he began to shiver.

"What? Your actions portray that you don't want our presences near one another… Would you deem this reflection to be correct?" The blood-shaded optical made a full orbit around Kirby, the Star Warrior keeping as much eye contact as he could without actually moving.

The optical stopped in front of him with the sound of, "Do you not deem our time worthy of converse? Very well. Let your purpose within this location begin."

Kirby's eyes shrank as he let out a cry of pure agony, grabbing at himself, the air, _anything_ that would stop this feeling of being ripped apart…

...

Kirby woke once more, but he did so with a groan greeted by terrible aches. He tried to raise himself from the darkness he lay on, but his muscles failed him. He tried to access the situation by swiveling his eyes in this poor vantage point. He hadn't traveled any, but then it was impossible to measure distance here.

He felt something poke his left arm,, and as he looked over, he saw a replica of himself. But…it wasn't the same cotton-candy pink as Kirby. No, it was blue, and not a happy similar to the sky or a brilliant shade of sapphire. It was a more life-less color, like that of suffocated flesh.

It jumped away in fear as Kirby moved, turning and running towards the distant shadows. Before it got far, a dark purple/pink lightning bolt struck one of its arms. The other arm was struck in quick succession, the grapples of lightning lifting the blue creature into the air. It made fearful cries as it twisted itself in protest. A strand of lightning shot from the floor and grabbed a foot. A final beam of darkness shot out of the distance, hitting the blue the blue thing's entire body. It cried and shouted in pain and denial as a shadow ran over it, yet it eventually slowed and fell limp with the darkness seeping into it. Kirby watched as the bolts faded and the creature was dropped to the ground as dead weight. He was suddenly overcome with a flashback of something similar happening to King Dedede.

The creature twitched, then disappeared in a blur. It reappeared in front of Kirby, filling the Star Warrior with obscene amounts of horror. In place of a face, the creature had one giant, blood-colored eye, and could now only be described as…

"You may announce my presence as 03 (Zero Three)." Kirby felt the murky darkness drop from under him.

...

Kirby plummeted headfirst from a grouping of black clouds situated high above his house, which he landed in. The force of the landing shook his nearby bookcase.

The clouds disappeared as the bookcase toppled onto the unconscious form of a Star Warrior.


End file.
